User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- Spartan Ninja
Spartan vs Ninja Spartan The Spartan has the simplest fighting style, the spear and shield combo. Since his shield can block any projectile, it forces the enemy to fight close range where the Spartan is strongest. Its hard to go around a spear, but then you have to go around a shield that can bounce you back and puts the spear back in your range. The other two weapons don’t need to be used, the shield proved to be lethal against both unarmored and armored enemies. Only something that can pierce Spartan armor or is accurate enough to go around it can kill him, but those type of fighting styles or weapons are very rare. *Xiphos-The Xiphos’ small size and weak slashing power makes it one of the worst swords ever. Without a shield combo, this weapon has no purpose in battle. Greeks aren’t good swordsmen, they don’t have good swords, hell- this is a secondary weapon. Good stabbing, poor cutting, very short range, rather use the shield. Spartans use spears anyways. *Dory-Dory is one of the longest one handed spears yet. The long reach combined with the shield made this combination almost unbeatable. And with two tips, it can still be used after the shaft or tip broke. However, this spear is surprisingly fragile, the tip is easily bent by armor and the wooden staff can be broken. Now to talk about all spears in general...Historically, spears were more common and effective in combat than the sword, which acted as the spear’s alternate weapon. The longer the spear, the better it was in combat for it would keep enemies away. At the same time, its wooden shaft makes it easy to break. However if the spear has superior range than the enemy’s melee weapons and can keep charging foes away then it will be devastating in combat, especially if you have a shield with it. *Javelin-This throwing spear is surprisingly not very lethal. The small blade on it decreases its penetrating power. Even if you can hit the enemy, this weapon is survivable. *Aspis-This is the best shield used as a weapon yet. Although bronze, it can hold up to any melee weapon. A large defense combined with its offense makes it push back both weapon and warrior. The heavy weight shield is strong enough to crush ribs and break necks. Armor- Bronze (no arm protection)- Bronze is a solid heavy armor that can stop most bladed weapons with ease. The only weakness for bronze plate armor is that blunt weapons can still deliver damage to them. While stabs and cuts can slide off of it, some blunt weapons pierce the armor like its nothing, delivering indirect bone breaking damage to the person. Even though this armor dents very easily, it can easily stand up to a quick battle and is the ultimate old school body armor. Terrain- Narrow coastal mountain roads- The Battle of Marathon and Thermopylae showed the true potential of the phalanx formation, overwhelming superior numbers by stopping the Persians from outflanking them. Ninja The ‘superhuman’ abilities of the Ninjas have been over-exaggerated by mythical Shinto stories and Naruto episodes. Lets review a REAL Ninja… Ninjas use their speed to dodge attacks, but dodging can only happen at a certain range. To be lethal, the ninja has to be closer to his enemy than that. Their light weapons rarely do damage if they hit armor. Some weapons can only hurt the enemy, not designed to kill. With only two lethal weapons, both close ranged, the ninja has trouble with more lethal fighters and will easily suffer from armored foes. Ninjas are assassins, designed to fight unfairly. *Black Egg-POCKET SAND! This stunning weapon can help quickly blind the foe, but its risky to allow the enemy to recover. This weapon should be used to start a combo attack, counter an enemy attack, trolling or to retreat. Otherwise it is not a real weapon, not a killer. *Shuriken This small throwing knife showed no lethality outside of neck or eye shots. Hurting, stunning and killing are completely different. Shuriken is almost worthless especially against armored foes. *Blowgun-A poisonous long range weapon is quite impressive tool. In theory, a hit anywhere on the target delivers a kill, but there was no confirmation on this. This could be the reason for the weapon’s low kill count, or the limited range and accuracy. *Ninjato-Oh look, a REAL weapon! A lighting fast sword rivaling the Katana, the Ninjato can cut down any unarmored foe instantly. Although faster than its rival, the short range does pose problems. It is one of the shortest 2 handed swords. It has a good 1st strike, but after that it would need to face larger swords or a sword shield combo that spells doom. It looks like a Katana that broke its tip. *Kusarigama- Freaky and I LOVE IT. The combination of two weapons- scythe and ball chain- makes a surprising combination. If the enemy is tangled or tripped in the scythe is a quick finishing blow. Spinning the ball around your head creates a 360 protective zone, able to block other melee weapons. If the opponent is armored, the ball can deliver a lethal head strike even on helmeted foes. The perfect lightweight midrange melee weapon. *Shurikens- NOT A KILLING WEAPON in my eyes. That wasn’t the design,Shurikens are to injure the enemy so they are open to an attack, just like the Black Eggs. Its only chance to kill is a direct shot to the eye or neck, if you’re lucky, but their range and accuracy are limited. Match The Ninja is designed to assassinate, not to fight in a fair fight. A Ninja uses very light weapons, which are useless against armor. The Spartan’s Shield made him even harder to kill him, with no obvious openings, the Spartan can just ram into the Ninja in a close combat fight. Projectiles don’t work against the Spartan’s shield and armor, forcing the Ninja to fight close, where the Spartan is strongest. Ps- Ninjas don’t wear black in the day. Maybe some improvised camouflage or just looking like an ordinary civilian, but I guess Hollywood will not allow that. Category:Blog posts